Ron's Day in the Ministry
by stabmysanity11
Summary: Ron goes to his father's office to tell him something from Molly, but Athur has to run and fix a regurgitating toilet and leaves Ron alone in the Ministry of Magic with nothing to do but wait...


**Whoo! This story's actually like three years old, so I decided to update it a bit (I was a horrible writer back then...ok, I'm not much better now...haha), so, here you go **

**--Cassy**

**---------------------------------**

Ron walked into the Ministry and over to the security guard on the other side of the Atrium. His badge said "Family Visitor". He gave Eddy, the guard, his wand and Eddy asked him if the paper on the bottom was right. He nodded and thanked Eddy before walking over to the lifts and pressing the number 2 button.

As he went down into the ground, farther and farther, the lift stopped at every level; and at every level, a paper airplane would fly in and out of the lift. Ron watched them, amused, for a while until he realized that he was at his stop. He got out and walked past the Auror Department and, as he got into the smaller and emptier corridor, he found himself counting the days until Hogwarts started.

He smiled at the thought of messing around with Hermione and Harry. When he reached the door to his father's office, he knocked and heard a faint voice say, "Come in." Ron walked in, which wasn't all that easy, and sat down on his father's desk.

"Hey Dad, Mum needs to know something about…," he started, but was interrupted by a paper airplane flying into the office. The plane landed on his father's desk and Mr. Weasley opened it. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron, but this is urgent…another one of the blasted regurgitating toilets in Wales. Why don't you stay here and wait for me until I come back? It shouldn't take too long," he said, standing up and looking down at his son apologetically.

Ron nodded and stood up awkwardly to let his father out. He sat at his father's desk and played around with the papers for a while before boredom overcame him. Deciding to explore a bit, since he had time to spare and his father wasn't coming back for at least another hour, he stood up and walked out of the office (again very difficult to do), and out into the empty corridor.

He walked through the Auror Department and made a left turn at the lift. He continued walking until he came to a very secluded part of the building. Curious, he set off into it, through one door, out the other, and so on and so forth until he finally came to a door that very different from the others.

This door wasn't wood, it was steel and looked very secure. Ron tried to open it, and at first it wouldn't budge, but after Ron turned his back on it to start his journey back to his father's office, it slowly squeaked open.

He walked in, curious as to what was inside, and found himself standing in a huge room with walls full of records and jumped as the records were updated with a loud pop. Other files were being created, for wizard babies who'd shown signs of being magical at birth, he assumed, or maybe just those seven-year-olds who showed. Intrigued, Ron started looking through the files, reading random files and laughing at things people had done.

Ron was astounded and then got an ingenious idea: He'd look up Draco Malfoy's records. He grinned devilishly and started looking around for the M's. He found them and went through the Mallory's, the Macy's and the Malfer's until he finally found the Malfoy's. After that, it was easy to find Draco's record. It was the smallest record of the Malfoy's. He opened it and started reading,

_Draco Malfoy blew his pet iguana, Stefan, up in an accident on the 4th of August 1985. The young Malfoy was very distressed and was not charged for the use of underage wizardry. _

Ron laughed outright at that. Malfoy had had a pet iguana…named Stefan? And he blew it up! This was too good. He'd have the boys (and girls) in Gryffindor rolling in the aisles, not to mention the rest of the school once the word spread. He'd be a king! He decided to do a little checking up on himself to make sure no one could find anything to say about him (not that anyone else would be able to get information like this in their hands...unless they, like him, were nosy and had connections. He walked over to the W's and went past the Wallaby's, Warbucks', and Weasel's before he got to Weasley.

He pulled out his file, which wasn't exactly huge, but a bit bigger than Malfoy's. He looked under "School" and found all of the little "adventures" Harry, Hermione and he himself had had. He almost vomited upon seeing the part about slugs coming out of his mouth. He shook his head and found a piece of paper stuck on his folder saying: _Eligible for Auror Training?_

Ron was ecstatic, but then realized that if he couldn't even go against spiders, he would never be able to go against You-Know-Who. He put his file away and at the thought of spiders immediately thought back to one night in third year…

**"The spiders…the spiders Harry. They're making me tap dance. I don't want to tap dance!"****Ron said sleepily. "You tell those spiders Ron!" Harry had told him. **

Ron shuddered at the thought of that nightmare. He looked around until he found Hermione's folder. He grinned greedily and took it out. He read all about her achievements in school and about the whole Cat Transformation and all of the adventures she had been in.

Mostly the same as in his own folder. But one thing seemed to stand out to him: _Accepted at Newton's College Hospital for Magic Maladies and Injuries, New York City._

Ron almost had a heart attack when he saw that, but then thought, "Maybe if she's gone, she'll like me more! You know what they say…absence makes the heart grow fonder…wait a minute…why am I talking to myself? Oh my gosh, I'm going crazy! I have to stop this…but I can't..." 

He shook his head, trying to stop and, when he realized he wasn't talking to himself anymore, sighed and said, "Good, I'm not crazy." "If you're not crazy, why are you talking to yourself then?" someone asked from behind him. Ron jumped and screamed a high-pitched scream.

"Who are you?!" he asked in a very high voice. "Calm down, it's only me, Ron…Tonks!" Tonks said, laughing. Ron breathed in and out and said, "Oh, I thought you were someone trying to murder me…"

He then realized what he said and clapped his hand to his mouth, he could feel his ears turning red already. Tonks laughed and said, "You're not supposed to be here Ron…if I hadn't caught you, you would have been in big trouble. What were you doing? Oh, wait...stupid question. What would _I_ have done if I were in your position? Look up classmates' records, of course. I guess you know about _Stefan_, now, huh?"

Ron's ears turned even redder and he nodded. Tonks laughed a bit, took a file out and put her hand on Ron's shoulder. She led him back through the maze of doors and into the daylight...or, rather, the lighter part of the building.

Ron thanked Tonks and walked back into his father's office. He mulled over everything he had seen in those three files and decided to confront Hermione when he got back to Hogwarts.

He also couldn't wait to tell Harry and Hermione about Draco's little pet…he knew that this year at Hogwarts, his last year there, would be the best he would ever have.


End file.
